


Hot Soup

by Kaninchenfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Soup, married!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninchenfront/pseuds/Kaninchenfront
Summary: Dean Winchester gets sick but at least he has an amazing husband who makes him soup.





	Hot Soup

It was Saturday and we just came home from a trip to the museum. Seeing all the old stuff and learning things about dinosaurs was pretty cool but somehow I didn't feel that great. We weren't gone long when my throat started to ache and once we were back I got super tired so I told Cas it would be ok if he wanted to play his favorite online multiplayer game with Sam since I would go to bed early.

I fell asleep not long after that. I didn't sleep well since I woke up several times because I felt sick and every inch of my body started to hurt. I felt like my body temperature was rising and I was sweating so much. It was disgusting. 

I don't know when Cas came to bed and I also don't remember when he got up again.  
I pretty much spent the whole night and the most part of the next day in a state of being half asleep and feeling just super awful. Whenever I woke up I drank some water or tea and went straight back to bed after that.  
Cas scolded my for not telling him I wanted tea. He would have made it for me but I couldn't really tell him since my voice was gone completely. So it was easier to make some myself.

It was already evening when Cas stepped into our bedroom asking me if I wanted something to eat.  
I managed to nod and followed him into the kitchen on wobbly legs.  
I knew we wanted to go grocery shopping tomorrow so there wasn't much food left.  
But out of the few things Cas had made a deliciously smelling soup.  
“I know it's not much but I tried my best to make something out of the things we had.”, my perfect angel said while placing a cup of tea next to my soup and gently touching my shoulder.

I took a sip of the soup and it was great. Of course it was very simple and all but he made this just for me so I would feel better and I can't say how much I love him for this.  
Marrying him was probably the best thing I ever did in my whole life!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super short thing but I felt like sharing.
> 
> It's the time of the year everyone seems to catch the flu or a cold and to everyone who is sick at the moment:  
> I hope you feel better very soon!


End file.
